


Home

by PastelSweetPea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSweetPea/pseuds/PastelSweetPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because i wanted to... this is an original story that i wrote because reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

hapter one; the Moon

The cool comforting darkness of the night enveloped me as I tracked my prey, a human that had strayed into our territory. I chuffed quietly to my Sikka, who was tracking the same human a little further ahead. He called back with the soft but distinctive sound of a Lowoer (A giant wolf mixed with a liger) hunting.  
The human did not seem to notice the noise due to its own, it sounded like a wounded bull breaking twigs and generally causing a ruckus as it continued on its way. I licked my lips in anticipation, due to the laws that the humans themselves had put into play a human off the path after nightfall, was fair game, unless given written permission by our king and their president. My Sikka and I had not eaten for days, as was the preparation before going out on a hunt. My Sikka had explained it to me like this; if you eat before you hunt, and while you hunt, how can you hunt to your true potential? How can you do your best tracking, stalking? You cannot, so for two days before going out on a hunt, we did not eat, nor did we eat during the hunt until we brought down our final piece of prey.  
My Sikka seemed to be getting impatient as I came up behind it, but by law, he had to show himself and give the human a chance to produce the papers that would save its life, if it had them. Once my Sikka showed himself and I drew up behind the human my Sikka asked for the papers extending his hand, the human trembled “I don’t have them” he stuttered in bad Khiltian.  
“No? Well then little piggy, looks like we have dinner!” My Sikka laughed, and gestured with his hand, my signal to bring down our prey.  
I leapt out of the trees and pushing the human to the ground biting into his throat, drinking deeply from him. before I drained him completely I moved away letting my Sikka grab the man by his shirt front and partake in the rest of the blood, once he was dry my Sikka and I set to work cleaning the corpse, as dawn arrived we left what was left of the human, leaving it for the scavengers. I yawned as we located the nearest den and letting the wolves that inhabited it sniff our hands and giving them a small bit of the meat, settled in for the day, the pack warm and comforting around us.  
When the sun finally set again we ventured out for home, our pack’s heavy with the meat of our hunt, we had caught two small does and the human. A good hunt, I watched as the comforting darkness settled in and my Sikka’s ebony skin, as well as my own began to blend into the night. We reached our home not long after and entering I lit the fire, then going out of the back door lit the fire in the smoke house, winter was coming and we would need the meat for the long sparse months, else we resort to fighting amongst ourselves.  
Going back in I helped my Sikka trim the meat. I looked up surprised when he began to speak, “Now Tinnent, I want you to remember something, always appericiate the animal the meat comes from, for without it we would die, we may be at the top of the food chain, but that also means that we must respect nature, only taking what we need and nothing more.” He lectured, tyeing back his red hair carefully. I nodded my understanding.  
Even as a youngling I had figured out that if there were too few, or no other animals at all we would starve, the land would suffer, we would die. Life was about balance. The humans still didn’t realize that, so when they thought we weren’t looking they tried to poach animals from our lands, which the animals naturally fled to in escape from the humans who killed for pelts alone, or perhaps half the corpse. So we hunted them as well, they were in our land, they were animals, little better than swine, most deserved to die, the humans had almost killed their lands due to greed, over population and pollution before my race, had finally had enough and come out of hiding to stop them.  
Carrying a tray of meat out to the smoke house I looked up at the moon, its quiet presence was comforting and it seemed to shine just for the beholder. The sun was loud about its radiance, its beauty, and was therefore obnoxious. The moon however, was quietly beautiful, providing gentle light and guidance. I hung the strips of meat and sat, looking up at the moon, which even though it was only half seemed to shine exceptionally bright tonight. The stars around her seemed to be dulled, as if afraid to outshine their mistress


End file.
